


A Match Made In Asgard

by BVBMCRlover



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBMCRlover/pseuds/BVBMCRlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was never abandoned by his parents, but instead grew up as a Prince of Jotunheim. His father, when he was born, arranged a marriage that was to take place when Loki turned eighteen, to the Prince of Asgard, Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrothed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So i decided to start another story. This one is not like my others as it isn't at all related to Harry Potter. It is completely marvel. Enjoy!  
> By the way, THIS IS JUST A TEASER, IT COULD BE MONTHS BEFORE I ACTUALLY UPDATE THIS AGAIN.

King Odin of Asgard gazed down into the crib where a blonde baby lay, peacefully sleeping. The baby had soft blonde tufts of hair and his eyelids hid sky blue eyes. The baby was dressed in the finest clothes, he was a prince after all. When his son was old enough, he would take the throne and rule Asgard. But he would need a partner by his side, to produce heirs.

That was why Odin was there, dressed in his finest. He was meeting with the Frostgiants. The queen had just given birth. The boy was small, but was already showing signs of magic. He was not the heir to the throne of Jotunheim but he would make a good consort. There was always a tension present between the people of this realm and the Frostgiants. Odin was hoping to solve that with a marriage between his son, Thor, and their son, Loki.

The large doors started to swing open to reveal two figures. Both about 10 foot tall, with red eyes and blue skin. There were intricate markings on their skin. In one's arms was a little bundle, the same size as a Asgardian baby. As the King and Queen of Jotunheim approached, a face could be seen between the white blankets. The face was the same deep blue of it's parents and the features were delicate, more like the mother than the father.

Loki was set into a cradle next to Thor's and the parents all sat down to a feast.

"So, Odin, you wish to set up a marriage contract between our sons?"  
"Yes, well, as Loki is showing signs of magic, it is likely he will be able to produce an heir. Both the Jotun line and the Asgardian line are strong and will produce a powerful heir. It will also cement our alliance to each other. it is advantageous to the both of us."  
The food was served and the four tucked in, discussing the terms of the marriage, among other things.  
After the meal, the adults retired to a less formal room. The meal had helped everyone relax and soon there was happy chatter in the room. The betrothal was sealed as were the fates of the young princes.


	2. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Sorry for taking so long, but here we are, and I hope you enjoy it!

"Your Highness! You need to wake up!"  
Loki rolled back over in his bed, unwilling to climb out of the warm fortress that was his bed. After being badgered by the servant continuously for 5 minutes, however, he decided to just give in.  
The 18 year old prince was well aware of the reasons for his early awakening, for it was only 6:30 in the morning. Today was the day that his future Husband, Prince Thor of Asgard, arrived in Jotunheim for their first meeting.  
As Loki had grown up, he had always been aware of his future as the spouse of Asgard's next ruler. He had never known how to feel about it - there was no point being bitter or angry over the situation as it was never going to be dissolved as it had improved relations already. However, he wasn't happy with it. He was to be married to a prince that was famous for his womanising. His magic made him a submissive, as it meant that he could bear children and he did admittedly prefer tall, blonde, muscular men, the description that fitted the prince, according to portraits. But he was still apprehensive. He didn't want to be the huband of a king who slept with women instead of him. He wanted a happy marriage with someone he loved.  
The servant that had woken him had also laid out a set of his finest robes, and as soon as Loki set eyes on them, he knew that they were chosen to hilight his best features. The light blue robe made his dark blue skin glow and the red patterns swirling around the bottom made his matching eyes pop out beautifully.  
The young man scowled into the mirror, not impressed with the effeminate looking male staring back. After examining his figure and deciding that there was nothing he could do to make himself look more masculine short of changing clothes, Loki sighed and strolled out of his chambers and to the dining room for breakfast.  
"Good morning, Your Majesty, Mother." He bowed, as was required by all when entering the king's presence. The youngest son then sat down to await the arrival of his older siblings.  
The first to arrive was Hildr. She was the eldest child of Laufey at 24 and was also betrothed to the crown prince of another near-by realm and she was to meet him today too. She followed the actions of her brother and bowed before sitting at the table and starting a conversation with our mother. They were both very alike - tall and formidable looking but with the kindest hearts in the realm. They had long black, curly hair that reached their waists and glowing red eyes.  
The last to arrive was the future king and the middle sibling. Prince Alvis was the tallest of them all, even taller than their father. Loki was no contest, being only 6 foot tall to his 13. That, however, seemd to be in our advantage as it meant that the small prince was short enough to be of average height for Asgardian men, and would not stand out in that respect.  
"Good Morning, brother. How are you this morning?"  
"Very well, thank you Alvis." Loki's voice matched his looks - icy. He was very close to his brother, but at this point in time, said man was obviously taking pleasure at his discomfort.  
"Oh, come on, Brother, you do not need to be like that, I was only joking. I am aware that you are nervous about meeting Thor. I am too, I want you to be happy and for him to love you like you deserve."  
Alvis was very unlike his father. Whilst the king of Jotunheim was cold and impassive when it came to family matter such as this, his oldest son was caring and comforting. He was very protective of his siblings, willing to send an army to defend their honor at all times. some, like his father, thought of it as a weakness, but many saw it as a strength. They looked forward to a king that cared for his family openly, one who lead with their heat and head, always getting the best outcome.  
"I know, brother, and I want that too. I have heard of his ways though and the chances of my aspirations coming to pass are very low in my eyes."  
"You don't know that. Oh, and by the way, Saga is here for an hour or so and Vidar has been given some free time to talk, for moral support."  
Saga was the beloved wife of Alvis and friend of Loki's. When Loki had first met her, it was in a similar situation to this. The royals were visiting the future wife of Alvis. Saga was unusually nice to the young prince which he was unused to, being as small as he was and he didn't know how to act. But it was soon clear that the heir to the throne was quickly falling for her, so Loki decided to take up her offer of friendship, to make life easier for when she moved to the ice-realm.  
That friendship, formed out of kindness and - in Loki's opinion - obligation turned into a tight bond over the next 2 years. They had married once the youngest of the two was 18,which was Saga.  
Vidar however, was a friend that Loki had konwn for most of his life. He was a serving boy who had grown up in the palace, attending to Loki and playing with him when asked by the young prince. Although the small Jotun had a bond with the Queen-to-be, it couldn't challenge the friendship between the two young men, now both 18, and Saga knew that and had never tried to change that.  
Loki nodded to his brother in response before finishing his breakfast and excusing himself from the table. He then headed to the training room, hoping to get in some practice before his friends came to help him prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da! See you next week


	3. SIght

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and liking my work!  
> Oh, and Disclaimer! The only thing that I own is the plot, and the original characters such as Vidar. I make no profit and I never intend to.

Loki smiled in triumph as the dummy he had been aiming for turned around and started attacking the others, taking them down quickly with the assistance of the raven-haired man.  
He had been practising his magic in the training room for around 45 minutes, and had found that firing spells at 'enemy soldiers' was rather thereputic. Loki restored all of the dummies with a quick thought and started firing spell after spell at them in quick succession, each getting more difficult and more dangerous as he went.  
The young prince jumped when he heard slow clapping, and whipped around to find Vidar. Loki quickly cast a refreshening spell on himself and jogged over to the other side of the room towards the other male. They quicly hugged each other in greeting before the royal was pulled back to be studied by his best friend.  
Vidar was of average height for males of Jotunheim, at 11' 4'', with the characteristic red eyes of the race and dark hair. His hair was not black, but a dark brown and his eyes had a brown tint to them. His blue skin was a pale blue, but not icy. All royals had black hair and pure red eyes, their deep blue skin standing out well, but everyone else varied.  
"You're going to meet your betrothed like that?" He said incredulously.  
"No," Loki walked over to the benches around the edge of the room and picked up the embroidered robe he had discarded earlier. Once on him, he neatened up his hair before continuing, "I'm going like this."  
The serving boy nodded, walking over to tweak little bits of my appearance before returning to his original position and announcing, "Perfect!"  
Loki sighed and rolled his eyes good-naturedly before grabbing his freind's hand and pulling him to Saga's private sitting room. As she was future queen, she had a moderately sized sitting room, but when Alvis is crowned, she will recieve the Queen's rooms and the queen will move to the Queen Mother's.  
When they arrived, the two men knocked to announce their presence before they opened the door. The betrothed man was suddenly burdened with a 8' 11'' woman in his arms. Her height was average for her race, but here, she was considered on the short end of the scale, compared to his tiny stature. She had peach skin, like those of Earth and Asgard, but it had a slight golden tint to it. Her eyes were a beautiful purple colour and her hair was blonde, and fell down to her back in waves.  
"Good morning Loki, Vidar. Are you both well?"  
"Yes thank you, Princess Saga."  
"I'm not 'Princess' to you, Vidar. Anyway, are you ready Loki?"  
"I'm not sure," The young prince sighed, "What was it like for you?"  
"It was nerve-wracking, but worth it. I really love your brother. But just be calm and, as cheesy as it sounds, be yourself. If he doesn't fall for you, then it's his loss. Enjoy yourself."  
The three of them continued to chat for a while before a someone rapped on the door. Then the head of the Princess's private servant poked her head through, "The Asgardian Party is here, your highnesses."  
Loki let out a shaky breath, this was it. He then followed the girl out of the room and to the foyer of the castle to greet the guests. There were 3 figures - the King, the Queen and Prince Thor.  
The King of Asgard was the first to greet Loki, after greeting his parents and older siblings.  
"Good Morning, Your Majesty."  
"You must be Loki. Let me look at you." His hand was on the young prince's chin, moving his chin around to look at his face. What he saw obviously pleased him as he smiled and let go.  
"You will do well, I think. Hopefully you will stop his immature trysts with the women of our realm."  
Queen Frigga of Asgard was next to greet him, a kind smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes that made her look years younger.  
"Good Morning, Your Highness."  
"Good Morning. I must say, you have grown up very well. When I last saw you, you were in a little bundle in your mother's arms. That was the day that we set up this marriage. The citizen's of Asgard are very keen to see their future King's husband. I look forward to knowing you better."  
Loki smiled at the kind Queen, "And I you, Your Highness."  
After he had kissed her hand, she moved on to stand next to her husnad, who was watching the interactions carefully and quietly. The prince was suddenly drawn away from the sight as a figure came to stand infront of him. He took a deep breath before looking up at the 19 year-old prince staring back.  
"Good Morning, Prince Loki."  
Prince Loki took a moment to realise that the deep-voiced male was addressing him. When he did, however, he cleard his throat and returned the greeting, "Good Morning, Prince Thor."  
Prince Thor of Asgard was a sight to behold. He was only 6' 3'', small compared to who the younger prince grew up with, but the Prince seemed to tower over him, seeming to be taller than even the frostgiants. He had blonde hair that came down to his shoulders in waves, culing slightly at the ends. His blue eyes were crystal clear and held a confident light. The older prince had obviously been trained in combat, which could easily be seen due to the large muscles he possessed. All in all, Loki knew he wouldn't have any trouble when it came to the wedding night. He only hoped it was the same for the fair-haired man in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading. Just a warning - I am in the middle of my exam period for my A-levels, so if I am a little unreliable when it comes to updates, I'm sorry.


	4. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry that there was no update last week, but I had an exam that day, and I was super stressed, so i wasn't able to post this chapter. So here it is! Thanks to everyone who has given this fic Kudos, bookmarked it or read it!

As Thor stepped into the Bifrost, his nerves flared up. What was this Loki person like? He had heard stories of the frostgiants grwoing up, as his father had thought it wise to educate him on the history of his soon-to-be-spouse's race.

This meant that the 19 year old was well aware of the animosity that used to exist before the betrothal. What if this young prince held the same resent for Asgard that his ancestors did?

Thor, much to his parent's displeasure, was rather against the marriage. It wasn't that they were of a different race, but because he was a male. Thor had a... liking for females, and he was well aware that he would have to sleep with Prince Loki and produce an heir It was not something that he was looking forward to.

Stuck in his thoughts, he didn't notice that his father had talked to Heimdall who started the Bifrost up. Soon enough, Thor and his family were flying through the Bifrost to the Ice-Realm. Upon landing, they took a moment to prepare themselves before heading in and greeting the Royal Family of Jotunheim.

Odin was first, and he started talking to the King. Then went Frigga, who was her usual kind self. Then it was the Prince's turn.

"Your Majesty." Once he had bowed, he stood back up and looked over the King of Jotunheim. He was taller than expected at 12' which made the Prince worry about the height of his betrothed.

"Prince Thor. I hope you are well?"

"Yes thank you, Your Majesty."

"Good. I assume you train often in combat?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Thor's tone was confused.

"Good, all Kings need to be trained in combat. I think you will do well as a ruler and a husband."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Thor then moved on to greet the Queen, who was shorter than her Husband, but still towered over the foreign Prince.

"Good Day, young Prince."

"And you, Your Highness."

"I am very happy that this agreement is happening. I konw that my son will do very well as your partner, and I am sure that you will be just as good for my Loki."

The Prince then took the offered hand and leant in to kiss it. As he did, he noticed that her nails were like ice, and sharp, almost claws. After laying a kiss on her knuckles, he pulled back and nodded politely to her, moving on to what must be her eldest child and only daughter, Princess Hildr.

A similar interaction occured with the Princess, and so he moved on to greet Price Alvis, the heir to the Jotun throne and the only one of the three royal children married so far. He was very protective of his younger brother, and I knew his threats were not empty. He was a keen fighter with lots of skill, and it showed on him like it did on me.

Then, it was time to face the man who would rule with me. I hoped that we could be friends and that he wanted nothing more. Thor stopped in front of him and looked him over, aware of my Parents eyes on us.

He was surprisingly shorter than me, which the blonde was relieved about, with the same deep blue skin and red eyes as his family. He had long dark hair which ran smoothly down to his shoulders.

"Good Morning, Prince Loki."

He looked at the crown prince for a moment silently, before recognition appeared in his eyes and he cleard his throat, "Good Morning, Prince Thor."

"It is nice to finally meet you. I have heard lots about you and your kingdom. Whilst it is cold for me, I find it is very pleasing. I hope you will like Asgard as much as I am liking it here, when you come to live in the palace with me."

The younger man smiled at the older shyly, nodding, "I'm sure I will." He then held out his hand to shake, which Thor accepted. As he shook it, he took note of the markings that decorated the Prince's arms.

"If I am not too bold, what do these markings mean?"

"They are the markings of magic. They are all over my body. It my magic's expression of it's power. The more markings you have, the more power."

The conversation was soon interrupted by Odin, "Glad to see that you are getting along. As you know, the wedding is two days from now and we don't want to see you fighting."

Thor nodded, glad that they got along and Loki smiled at his brother, who smiled back, glad that his brother was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pretty simple, but I wanted to write some from Thor's point of view. Hope you enjoyed it and have a good week!


	5. Vows

The morning of the wedding started abruptly for all involved - the servants of the royal family had been instructed by King Laufey to awaken them at 6 am, sharp. The wedding was to start at 9 am, giving each person 3 hours to prepare and arrive.  
Loki's morning started out much like they always did, with him ignoring the poor servant before finally giving in. Once the prince was awake, Vidar came in to help ready him for the wedding.  
First, he bathed, using various different oils that were, in his opinion, pointless. Once he was dry and his skin was as soft as a petal, he was dressed in his marriage robes. In weddings, the groom would wear his armour, that would be altered slightly to make it more ceremonial, and the bride would wear a gown that symbolised power and beauty.  
However, as there was no female included in this marriage, it was decided that, as he was the one able to bear children, he would be the bride. Loki was far from happy over the decision to make him the female in the relationship, but their logic was clear and thought out.  
His robes were floor length, in a white colour, a mix of traditional wear in both Jotunheim and Asgard. It had deep blue decorations swirling around the seams of it, matching his skin colour and giving him an angelic, glowing look. Underneath, he had deep blue trousers.  
Once his friend had helped him into his ceremonial robes and a maid had applied some makeup to his eyes, just lining them in black, making the red stand out, he stood back to check his appearance.  
"You look really good. He should be very happy to have you at his side."  
"Thank you, Vidar"  
"Now, you need to go. It's ten-to-nine (8:50) already!"  
The young prince smiled at his friend in thanks, before leaning over to hug him.  
"I'll see if you can come with me to Asgard, as one of my servants. If not, I will miss you dearly and will make sure to visit and write."  
"Don't worry, Loki. You won't get rid of me easily."  
They then headed towards the main hall, nerves building up the closer that they got. Infront of the big doors was King Laufey himself, in his ceremonial armour. He was not smiling, his Father rarely smiled in his presence, but his lips twitched slightly in a mimic of the action.  
The soon to be married Prince hooked his arm with the out-stretched one belonging to his Father before looking back at his life-long friend. Vidar smiled back encouragingly before walking off to join the crowd inside the hall throught a servant's door.  
Loki took one last breath, and turned to his Father, "I'm ready"  
The King nodded, and turned to the men at the doors. He straightened his clothes before signalling them to open the doors. The chattering inside carried on, unaware of the doors that were edging open, but the band noticed and started playing their song.  
It was the noise of the wedding march that had all of the guests falling silent and turning to gaze at the young, enchanting prince.  
Thor was stood in front of the ice podium, waiting for the 18-year old to reach him, his armour glinting in the light from the chandeliers. He had been stood there for a number of minutes when the doors had opened. As they did, he looked up to see the Prince in his white robes. As he walked towards him,he couldn't help but be glad that he was marrying this young man, as opposed to someone he wouldn't be able to get on with.  
For the last couple of days, they had decided to get to know each other, so that they knew who they were marrying. The older prince had descovered that Loki was a very intelligent person and that the conversations they shared were always full of intersting facts and topics. He was also witty, and had managed to make Thor laugh many a time. He was even well trained in combat, using his magic with expert skills and the Asgardian heir found he enjoyed sparring with him very much. Overall, he was a good compainion, and he knew that his friends would come to like him as much as he did.  
They were all in the crowd, having recieved an invitation and were sat at the table where the closest friends of the couple would be placed. What had surprised him was that Loki's choices only consisted of two, his sister-in-law and his servant.  
He was shaken out of his musings when the Prince of Jotunheim stopped infront of him, having left his Father a few feet behind. He held out his hand and the other price took it, and they walked together up the stairs of the podium and settled on their knees infront of the priest.


	6. Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, it's my birthday today, so I'm in a great mood. On the other hand, it was my first day back at school after study leave and my sister had an exam, so...  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

"You may kiss your spouse."  
When the priest said those words, Loki's heart started pounding. their first kiss. Hopefully the first of many. He tipped his head up slightly to give his Husband better access and sighed slightly when he felt the soft lips press against his briefly, before Thor pulled back and turned to smile at the on-lookers. Everyone was smiling and cheering, and when they walked down the aisle so they could sit at their table, confetti was thrown over them.  
They sat down at the table and then there were speaches given by both Odin and Laufey. Upon Laufey's finish, the food was brought out. On there table, for they were different to the wedding ones, was Volstagg, Hogun, Fandrall, Sif, Vidar, Saga, Alvis and Hildr with her husband-to-be, Gunnar. They were to be married in a week, so the halls would remain set up and only the colours would be changed.  
Thor decided to introduce Loki to his friends, as in Asgard he spent much of his time with them, "Loki, I would like you to meet Volstagg, Sif, Fandrall and Hogun."  
"It's nice to meet you all." The raven-haired man surveyed his husband's friends, assessing them. The first was Volstagg. The first thing the prince noticed about him was that he was rather large. Even sitting down you could tell he was a tall man, and he was carrying some extra weight around his middle too. His fondness for food was the obvious cause for his size, not laziness as he ate his way through his plate with no trouble and quickly piled some more onto his plate. As he ate, he joked with his friends, his blue eyes twinkling merrily and his hands waving around excitedly, earning a disapproving look from Sif.  
Sif was an interesting lady that he hoped he could get along with. By talking to her, he learned that she was clever but what intruiged him was he Warrior status, one never acheived by a woman before her. He wanted to know how, and he wanted to fight her. Her looks were deceiving - her dark hair and eyes against her pale skin made her look like a lady, frail and unable to defend herself. Loki was used to being underestimated due to his effeminate looks and small body and it was an exelent tool, if frustrating at times.  
Fandrall was frustrating, even having only known him an hour. He had tried already to flirt with Saga and Hildr, much to the dislike of their partners. He quickly backed down upon learning their situation, instead turning to bragging about the women that he and Thor had seduced, telling 'comical' stories. His blond hair was perfectly coiffed and his blue eyes were permanently set on 'seduce' mode, seeking out all the women and winking at the discretely.  
Hogun was the only one Loki couldn't figure out. He was disciplined and quiet, rarely joining in with conversations merely listening. He was fascinating, just because he wanted to work him out. But the prince could see himslef liking this man. He found it reassuring how his dark eyes scanned the room, almost as if looking for an escape. He didn't like these parties. Neither did Loki.  
After the dessert was finished and the toasts were made, Thor and Loki decided to retire for the night, Fandrall giving a lecherous look and the others waving goodbye. They had decided that the castle in Asgard would be a good place to go after their marriage, as everyone was staying in Jotunheim for the wedding next week and it was mayhem.  
When the young princes reached the portal, Thor yelled, "Heimdall, take us home!" and suddenly, they were flynig through the Bifrost. Loki's nerves resurfaced as they travelled. He was about to see his new home for the first time. He hoped that he could be happy there.  
When they landed, Loki took a moment to steady himself before looking up, "Wow..."  
The prince's admiration made thor puff up with pride, "It's magnificent, is it not?"  
"Yes, yes it is." he breathed, staring up at the shining buildings, before turning to look at the rivers and the trees.  
"Come, lets go back to the castle. I wish to speak with you before anything else."  
The blue man nodded dazedly, letting himself be lead to a horse. Once he was on, he felt Thor climb on behind and then they set off towards his new home.


	7. Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry that I disappeared for 2 months, but I wasn't able to access my computer or the internet, so... yeah. I'm back now though! I really wanted to update today, despite it being Friday and my update day being Monday. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

The chambers that Thor led the blue Prince to were large and lived in, obviously belonging to Thor and now to him too. Once they had settled on the bed, next to each other but turned towards the other, Thor decided to speak.  
"I just wanted to sort out what this-" he waved his hand in between the two men, "-is before we become intimate."  
"What do you think that we are?"  
"Friends. I think that we could be very good friends too, with time." Loki couldn't help but sigh in dissapiontment. He had hoped for more. But he would be happy to wait and see if more developed.  
He nodded to his husband, who beamed at his agreement with him, before leaning over to kiss him, finally getting on with their task. As Loki kissed his partner for the second time, he was swept away by the soft pressure placed on his lips by Thor. He pushed back against the lips and was rewarded with his partners tongue swiping against his lips. The raven-haired man let Thor in and soon the kisses got more intimate. As Thor pushed him back and rolled on top of him, he let himself go, enjoying the sensations.  
The next morning, Loki woke up to find a muscled arm pinning him against the bed, attatched to a warm body behind him. As the day before came back to him, he smiled blissfully, glad that he had a good husband, who cared for him, even if it were as a friend and not a lover.  
He slowly slid out from beneath the blond's arm and reached over to grab the dressing-gown on a near by chair. Once he was wrapped up, he headed to the dressing-table, where there was a basin and a jug full of water, a cloth next to it. The Prince soaked the cloth and wiped the sleep from his face.  
Just as he finished, there was a quiet knock on the door. Loki dried his face hastily before hurrying over to open the door. On the other side was a young servant, probably only 13 or so, holding a covered tray.  
"Your breakfast, Your Highness." He spoke respectfully, but with nerves as he bowed as best as he could with the heavy tray. The young Prince gave a friendly smile, and it was returned quickly, the boy's eyes lighting up with relief.  
"Thank you, you may go." Loki took the tray off the servant, who scurried away back to the kitchens for more orders. The tray was placed on a table in the adjoining room, and then Loki went to go and wake the Prince of Asgard.  
He shook his shoulder, but Thor just grumbled and swatted at him. When he tried again, he only got the same response. Loki then tried pinching him, but the blond reciprocated by rolling over, pushing the magician from where he was knealing on the bed. The dark-haired man scowled at the mass of muscles before a mischeivous smirk appeared on his face. He then quietly tip-toed around to the now-empty side of the bed, before knealing on it, much like he was before he was before Thor had pushed him off. Once he was balanced, he carefully arranged himself so that he was straddling the blond prince.  
SLAP!  
Thor shot up into a sitting position, throwing the younger male off him. Loki wasn't bothered though, as he was too busy laughing. When Thor noticed Loki, he realised that it was him that had slapped him, not an attacker. His glare told me that he was not a morning person.  
"Was there a point to that less than pleasant awakening?"  
"Yes, breakfast is here. And I did try shaking you and pinching you. It was either a slap or soaking you with cold water, but that would've wet the bed."  
The blond sighed but let it go, instead chosing to climb out of the warm bed to get some food. He picked bits out, piling them up on a plate, not noticing when his husband joined him at the table.  
Comfortable silence was what met Vidar walked in on when he arrived to assist his master. The servant was completely oblivious to the events preceeding breakfast.  
"Are you wanting my services this morning, Prince Loki?" The intonation was added on sarcastically and the mentioned prince gave the frostgiant a glare, but Vidar knew that it wasn't real.  
"Yes please, Vidar. My Robes are in my cases still, so once I am dressed would you be able to transfer them to the wardrobe?"  
"Fine..." Thor looked at Loki with incredulity when there was no reaction from the proud blond. The raven-haired man, noticing the others look, rolled his eyes before explaining:  
"Vidar is a good friend of mine who also happens to be my man-servant. He hasn't used any titles in referrence to me for a very long time, hence the sarcasm. So Thor this is Vidar, Vidar this is Prince Thor of Asgard."  
Vidar stood from Loki's cases, where he had been looking for appropriate clothes, and bowed to the prince before carrying on with his original task. Thor's servant soon joined Vidar in finding clothes for his master and it wasn't long before both of the royals were dressed.  
The rest of the day was spent with Thor, being toured around the palace and when that was finished, the surrounding city. The citizens were all friendly, if curious, as many had never seen a Frostgiant before. Overall, the day was fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, but I hope that it was ok. Next chapter on Monday if all goes to plan!


	8. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry that the update is a day late. Anyway, here it is...

Thor hissed as he dodged the surge of magic that was sent at his head, ducking whilst shooting lightening back at his opponant. They had been fighting for a good-hour and it was exhilirating and not to mention exhausting.  
In retaliation for the lightening, Loki sent a wave of water at him, hoping to slow him down. The blond laughed, pushing through it and carrying on, shedding his cape to remove the weight of the saturated cloth.  
Just as he was about to strike back, Sif walked into the room. Sif had always been a good friend of his, but she had also grown very close to Loki. The three of them were good friends, and Loki had also taken a shine to the quiet demeanor of Hogun. The older prince was a little disappointed that he held a dislike for Fandrall, however, as the dislike was mutual, he couldn't complain too much. Thor was unsure of his spouse's views on Volstagg. They never really talked or spent time together, but they could stand each others company.  
Thor and Loki were growing increasingly close, and for that, thor was glad. Loki was going to assist him in ruling the country and they would bring up children together! They fought each other regularly, Loki's magic always enabling the battles to be interesting. They had also descovered a comon like in entertainment - they liked the same books and plays, both enjoyed sport and both enjoyed spending time in the city surrounding the palace.  
There was no sign of pregnancy yet, and they had come to an agreement - they would try once a week until they became successful. Loki would be alerted by a change in his magic. The change in his magic would occur a few days after conception.  
"Thor, your Mother is looking for you." Sif didn't let anything through, so the mentioned blond had no way to judge the importance of the message or the mood.  
"Thank you, Sif. I shall see you later, Loki, but I enjoyed our spar, as usual."  
"That's only because no-one won." The raven-haired man grinned cheekily at him before dragging Sif out of the room, explaning to her that they were going to meet up with Vidar before heading down to the town as there was a festival on in the lower city that he wished to visit.  
The Asgardian Prince smiled at Loki's antics before cleaning himself up and heading towards his mother's chambers. Once he was there, he knocked on the door and, when allowed entry, slipped inside the light room.  
His mother was there to meet him with a hug. He returned it, having not seen her for over a month due to various weddings that they were required attend mixed in with courtesy visits.  
"Good day, Mother."  
"Morning. I was just going to enquire about Loki. How is he? Are you getting along and is he settling in?"  
"Loki is fine, Mother. He seems comfortable and is friends with Sif."  
"I am glad. How are you?"  
"I am good thank you. We get along well and he is not hard to live with. We are well on our way to being good friends, I think."  
The Queen and her son continued to discuss Loki for another 20 minutes before Thor was dismissed from her rooms.  
He walked aimlessly through the palace, smiling at his friends and the servants that passed. As he neared his bedroom, he heard laughing. When he walked into his room he saw someting he never thought he would ever see - Sif, giggling and batting her eyelashes at Vidar as he pranced around performing a song, making sure to over-exaggerate the actions. Loki was also on the bed, laughing loudly at his best freind's actions.  
Thor just leant against the door watching as the eccentric servant finished his song, followed by enthusiatic applause from his audience. That was when Vidar looked up and noticed him. He beamed at him in welcome, and his smile only grew when the prince only put a finger to his lips to indicate that he didn't want his presence revealing. He was given a discreet nod before he sat down in one of the chairs and started chatting with the Loki and Sif.  
Thor quietly crept up behind Loki, making sure to keep his footsteps as silent as he could. Just before he could shout in Loki's ear and make him jump, the Loki in the chair in front of him flickered and disappeared. Simultaneously, he was hit in the back with a spell that made him fall to the floor laughing.  
When he was finally released, he charged at the black-haired prince who was cackling madly, "I'll get you back for that Loki!"  
They continued for about half an hour, the others cheering, although Vidar wasn't so enthusiastic when Thor charged at him too.


	9. Midgard

Loki ran through the palace, his excitment almost tangible as it swirled around inside him. He was pregnant! Thor and he were having a child! But that wasn't his only reason that he was excited. What if this is his big chance to take the next step with Thor?  
When he finally arrived at the room belonging to him and his husband, he burst through the door. As expected, the blond was sat on the side of their bed cleaning Mjolnir, as he always is after training.  
Thor looked up at the sudden comotion, smiling when he saw it was Loki.  
"What's got you so excited, Loki?" He questioned as he took in the prince's excited figure, which was almost vibrating with energy. He stepped forward and pulled Thor up from his sitting position.  
"I'm pregnant, Thor. We'll have an heir!" When he heard the news, Thor's mouth stretched into a grin mirroring his newly pregnant husband. He pulled him into his arms and spun the lithe raven around in a circle, both of them laughing happily.  
When he placed him down on the floor again, Loki left his arms resting around the taller blond's neck. This meant that Thor was stooping slightly, so he was eye level with his husband. Loki leaned in slightly, catching the older Prince's eyes.  
Thor stared at his partner, not able to look away from the glowing red eyes. Most would say they were harsh and cold, but to him, they were always warm and they reminded him of the leaves in autumn, his favourite time of year.  
As he stared into his partner's eyes, he felt himself leaning closer, in response to Loki. When their lips met, it felt completely different to the last kisses they had shared. The others had been forced by duty - this one felt natural.  
Loki's lips were soft as they pressed against his, the pressure gentle and tantalising. Suddenly, it hit Thor - they were kissing. But he didn't like men like that! He was a ladies man! He quickly and gently pushed the smaller male back, not wanting to hurt their child, and stared at him.  
"Why did you kiss me? You know I only want to be friends! I don't like males!"  
"I-i thought that you -"  
"That I what? Was in love with you?"  
Loki looked down, his cheeks flushed, "I hoped that you would one day." He mumbled quietly.  
Thor, for some reason felt irrationally angry. He had every right to be angry, but deep down, he knew he was over-reacting. It was one kiss, and if handled correctly, it could have just been forgotten about. But he couldn't do that. Maybe it was the fact that he had enjoyed the kiss, that he wanted Loki to do it again. It scared him.  
"Leave!" He thundered, the weather surrounding the palace matching his mood.  
"What?"  
"If you don't leave, then I will!"  
"I'll go to Sif's rooms for a while." His voice was down-trodden and his face was distraught, much unlike it was when he had entered the room. Briefly, Thor felt guilt at making the blue-skinned male so sad on such a happy day. Then he shook himslef internally.  
"I need to have some time to myself. Go and make the announcement. If they ask where I am, I'll be on Midgard."  
With that, he left to the bifrost, where Heimdall was stood with his sword.  
"I need to get to Midgard, now."  
"Be weary of your actions, young prince. Some things cannot be reversed."  
The blonde Prince gave the ancient man a confused glance, before nodding anyway. Heimdall was wise, you could always trust his words. He then walked into the spherical room, and was blasted down to the surface of earth.  
His landing was less than graceful, as his anger impaired his balance, so he fell unconcious onto his face. When he woke up, he was face to face with a woman. She wasn't particularly remarkable in looks, but he was drawn to her. Perhaps his confused mind saw her as a way to prove his masculinity, perhaps he just found her intruiging. He didn't care.


	10. Jane

It had been a week since he had landed on Midgard, a week since he had met Jane. Despite his first impression, that she was unremarkable, she had managed to enchant him with her Midguardian science, about the universe. They spent lots of time together, teaching each other the sciences of their world, Thor showing her Mjolonir and explaining how magic and science were one on Asgard.  
As they grew closer, he began to admire her - she was strong and fierce, she wouldn't let anyone tell her what to do. She was also sensetive, a trait he liked in a woman. Her intelligence meant they could have many conversations. He ignored his conscience, which was telling him that these were characteristics that Loki aslo had, and that he should return to his husband and stop flirting with the Midguardian female.  
But he couldn't help but grow to care for her as a friend, and maybe more. And he couldn't help that, when she kissed him as they stargazed on the laboratory roof, he kissed her back. He pushed away the guilt over his actions, and just enjoyed it.  
This carried on, kissing and hugging and just generally enjoying each others company unitl one day, the blond prince's bubble burst.

Loki watched as the man he loved stormed to Heimdall, and they conversed, Thor expressing his need to get to Midgard. As soon as the man was out of sight, a sob slipped from the blue man. He slid down the wall, to the floor and burried his head into his hands. The young Prince cried for about an hour, until he had a headache from crying so much. He then stood up with stiff limbs, straightened his clothes, magicked away the tear-tracks and red eyes, before heading to the throne room to find his parents-in-law.  
They had looked up from their conversation when he had walked in, before finishing the discussion with a smile and turing to him.  
"What can I do for you Loki?" Odin's voice was quiet, and had an almost fond tone to it. He had told the frostgiant before that he saw him as a son, and they had talked on numerous occaisions, Loki finding it easy and helpful to confide in the old king.  
"I have some news. Good News."  
The rulers of Asgard cocked their heads in question, "I am with child."  
The raven-haired male watched as smiles broke out on their faces once more, and they rushed down from their thrones to congratulate him.  
"Where is Thor, does he know?" He knew instantly that his face had dropped, and he nodded that, yes he did know. Odin quickly stepped forward and rested his hands upon the younger man's shoulders.  
"Was he not pleased?"  
"He was, Allfather, but he is angry with me. I... I kissed him."  
The monarchs shared an understanding look before turning back to their saddened Son-in law.  
"It will be alright. I know Thor, he is my son, and he is probably just confused." Frigga assured the man, she didn't like it when her family was down, "And about your news, we will wait until this... issue has been resloved before we announce the pregnancy. Congratulations Loki, I'm sure that the baby will be perfect."  
The queen gave the frostgiant a hug before sending him on his way, so she could plan on how to make Thor see that Loki was his husband, and that he loved him like one too.


	11. Surprise

Sif sighed as she walked Loki to his chambers. He had been very weak lately from the pregnancy. He was 5 months along and because the baby was half frostgiant, half asguardian, it was taking it's toll.  
Thor had been gone for 5 months as well. The blue male had informed her of why Thor was on Midgard, and Sif thought that either Thor was very immature, or he had stayed there for a reason.  
She glanced at Loki, whose face was drawn with the strain of the journey. Although it didn't look any different from a normal Asgardian pregancy, the magic that the baby took from him drained him in a way he had never experienced. Everyone in the castle, including the King and Queen themselves, had grown very fond of the Frostgiant and they were slowly growing angrier at their son.  
Once Sif had dropped Loki off in his room, she headed towards the bifrost with determination. When she got there, Heimdall gave her a knowing look before speaking.  
"Be careful, Lady Sif. Thor is confused and if you are not careful then you, and the new prince, may lose him."  
The warrior nodded, accepting his advice and taking it to heart. If Heimdall gave advice, it would be wise to follow it. She then stood still and waited for him to start up the bifrost.  
After the sudden rush of colours that always came with the bifrost, she was on earth and stood in a desert. The dark-eyed woman looked around herself, spotting a small town to the left. She strode towards it, eager to get to Thor and knock some sense into him. When she arrived at the town 10 mintues later, she recieved a few wierd looks directed at her attire, a simple tunic and breeches, covered by her leather armour.  
Lady Sif looked around again, trying to find somewhere that she could ask after Thor. She eventually settled for a small looking building. From the looks of it, the place served food and drink.  
She walked up to the counter and waited until the middle aged-lady behind it had finished the taks of washing several plates. When the woman finally finished she looked up at Sif with an eyebrow raised in question.  
"Hello, I was wondering if you had seen a man with blond hair, very tall and muscled? He is also rather loud, confident."  
"Oh, yes, I know who you mean. He was in here, about a week ago with Jane. He smashed one of our mugs on the floor!"  
"Do you know where he would be now?"  
"I don't know where he is, but Jane has a laboratory at the edge of town, but she also has a van, so I'd advise you to check there."  
Sif nodded in thanks and walked out of the building, leaving a slightly befuddled woman behind. She then headed towards the other end of town, intent on finding the lab. After asking a few of the locals, she finally heard a female voice yell out.  
"It's good to see ya, John, but I've gotta get back to the lab or Eric'll have my neck!"  
The warrioress turned around and jogged towards the dark haired woman. She looked to be in her early twenties, and was short.  
"Exuse me! You said that you were heading to the laboratory. I was wondering if you could show me where it is? I need to talk to a female named Jane, and I was told that she resides there."  
The woman flicked her dark hair and stared at Sif for a moment before giving her a care-free smile and beckoning her to follow with a 'sure!'.  
The two females walked in silence for about five minutes before slowing as they approached a large building. There was an odd looking beige carriage sitting off to the side. Through the large windows, Sif could see several figures moving around at the back of the lab.  
The two walked into the building to be greated with a rotund, balding man, "Darcy, there you are! I only asked you to go and buy some batteries!"  
The man walked swiftly over to the two by the door. Darcy smiled at the man cheekily before handing over the pack of what Sif could only assume were the 'batteries'.  
"Eric, this is Sif. She said that she was looking for Thor?"  
Said woman nodded in agreement with Darcy. Eric looked her over, assessing her armour before nodding to himself and striding to the back of the room. There, him and a lady with light brown hair conversed for a few moments before she gestured towards a door to her left.  
Eric then walked over to the door and knocked before leaning forward to check for sound. A few seconds later, he stepped back and the door opened, revealing Thor dressed in madgardian clothes. He smiled at Eric and said something. However, his smile faltered at the older man's reply. Thor then turned, his eyes meeting Sif's, beofre he stormed over to me angrily.  
Imagine Loki to have a baby bump the size of a 6-7 month pregnancy with twins as opposed to a 5 month single child pregnancy.


	12. Home

"What are you doing here Sif? How did you find me?"  
The warrioress glared at him, her hand on her hip, "I asked. You need to come home. Loki needs you! He told me what happened. And both his and your parents know. I told them or Loki's own good. He's weak, the baby is too big, it's hurting him. King Laufey is thinking of breaking the contract when it is born and taking Loki and your heir back to Jotunheim!"  
"My father would never agree to that!" Thor sounded convinced, but his face suggested differently. He had to admit that he had grown to care for Loki. The kiss had scared him, he hadn't thought of Loki in that way before. But thinking back on it, he realised that it hadn't been that bad. The more that he thought on it, the more he realised - he preferred Loki's kiss to Jane's. He preferred Loki to Jane. He preferred Asgard to Midgard.  
Sif stayed silent, letting Thor think. Underneath his bulk, and despite common opinion, he was intelligent. He would work it out eventually. He just needed a push. As he was thinking, the dark-haired woman looked at the people surrounding them, trying to look busy but in fact listening. The older man, Eric was tinkering with some gadget that Sif didn't recognise and had a pensive look on his face.  
Darcy was just watching with unabashed fascination. But it was the last female that drew Sif's attention. She was the one that had been at the back of the lab, but had moved forward when Thor came over. Sif ciuld only assume that this was Jane. The warrioress had to admit that she was beautiful in a very traditional sense, and seemed intelligent by the way that she was distratedly writing equations on her wall. Just Thor's type. But then, so was Loki, his husband who was with child in Asgard, hoping Thor would return.  
Jane's shoulders were tensed, and she was only adding to her equation every now and then, too busy listening to the conversation. But when she turned around to see why silence had fallen, Sif met eyes with her. In them, the dark-haired female could see that she already knew the outcome of this conversation.  
Finally, Thor voiced his thoughts, "But what can I do? I have already hurt him and King Laufey is stubborn, he won't change his mind!"  
"Oh, come on Thor! Since when have you cared about what Laufey thought! Make it up to Loki. Go home and take care of him and your child, and maybe Laufey will reconsider." She ended the little speech softly, encouraging him, and it worked, as he pulled his shoulders up from their slumped position and turned to Jane.  
"Can I speak to you?"


	13. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry it has been so long, but here we are, the rest of the story! I have decided to publish it all in one go for new years day. Enjoy!

Jane looked up from her board, which she had turned to when Thor had started talking again, and looked him in the eyes before nodding. She then turned and left the room, walking to the van parked outside. Thor followed, understanding that she wanted a more private setting.  
Once he had shut the door behind him, she turned towards him and waited for him to speak.  
"Jane... I'm sorry."  
She stared at him incredulously.  
"You're sorry? You are married, and they're expecting! You leave them to go through a pregnancy alone, and now you are leaving me!" She knew that her face was flushed as anger swelled inside of her. She had really started to feel something for him, something that she hadn't felt for years. And now he was leaving - to go back to his spouse.  
Without her willing them, tears welled up in her eyes as he replied: "I am. I did not intend for it to get this far. My... husband and I had an arguement and I had to get away. I honestly didn't think that I'd stay, but then I met you. I love him, Jane, I really do, and I love my child too. I just couldn't accept that. If I stayed, I would probably love you too, but I can't and I won't."  
He looked up at her from where he had been staring at a shadow on the floor, and met her eyes, his guilt and regret shining through clearly. But she stubbornly did not let a tear fall. He didn't deserve it.  
Jane then spun on the spot, lifting her arms to her head in frustration, "Why did you do it? If you knew he was back on Asgard, waiting for you?"  
"I... I don't know. All I really do know is that I regret it all so much."  
She turned back and looked up at him, and saw that everything he was saying was genuine. Seeing that, she visibly deflated, and looked up at him with saddness. She couldn'tforgive him yet, but there is a chance that she would one day. But even so she knew that he had to leave her and she would have to get over him.  
Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before letting it out in a loud sigh, " You said it - you can't stay here. You need to go back to your husband and the baby and love them and give them an amazing life. They deserve that, whether you had left or not. Now they just deserve it even more. Just promise me that you won't abandon them again, because it really hurts right now."  
The small brunette then kissed his cheek before trying to walk past him out of the door. She managed it, but not before he bent to place a kiss on her mouth to which she did not reply. Instead she just carried on out of the door once he had released her.  
The last thing she said to him, something she remembered for years, and to some extent regretted was: " Just remember, you don't deserve him. Nor do you deserve me!"


	14. Home

When the two arrived in Asgard, Thor was met with a relieved looking Heimdall. The tall guard nodded to him in greeting before returning to his stern stance. The warrioress then lead Thor to where she had tied up her horse.  
"Take her and go to your parents and husband. They need to know you're back and you need to apologise." She said with a pointed look at her blonde friend. He nodded to her and without saying anything, mounted the mare and goaded her into a gallop.  
It took him a few minutes to reach the castle, and upon arriving he decided to see to the horse himself. Thor knew that he was stalling, not wanting to see the person he had hurt so badly. But eventually, he had nothing to do but stand there, petting the horse and so he headed into the castle.  
The throne room was the same as it always was, and for some reason he was disappointed that it hadn't changed in his absence. His parents were sat in their thrones, looking every bit the rulers of an ancient realm.  
Before he had the chance to call out to the aging couple, a voice sounded from behind him.  
"Thor?"  
Said man turned and saw Loki, his husband. A husband that looked a lot further along than three months in. It was this sight that made him how much he had let down the man that he cared for.  
Speaking quietly Thor replied," I am so sorry Loki."  
After apologising, he walked forward and gathered the fragile looking man into his arms careful not to hurt him or his unborn child. The raven didn't reciprocate instantly, but after a few seconds the blonde felt arms tentativley curl around him and he smiled into his husbands hair.  
The hug only lasted a few blissful seconds though, as the slighter man quickly pulled away and slapped the larger. Shocked, Thor didn't know how to react. Before he had time to decide what the appropriate response was he was hit with a blast of light. This light resulted in a feeling very similar to that of being hit by Mjolnir.  
"Loki, I said I'm sorry, and I really am. I just didn't know how to react to the ki-"  
"Oh, and you thought running away to Midgard would resolve everything did you? Really smart Thor." Sarcasm was dripping from every word that left Loki's mouth. The statement made Thor look at his feet in shame. His husband was right, it wasn't the most intelligent move out there.  
"I didn't think Ok! I just was scared because you were kissing me and I was enjoying it. I didn't know what to think - one part of me was saying that I cared for you, that the kiss was right and the other was saying that it was wrong, I'm straight. I needed time to think!"  
"You moron! If you'd stayed and told me this I would've been fine! If you'd left for an hour to think I would've been angry, but we could have resolved this! But no, you leave me for three months to wonder if you were coming back and if you did would you hate me?"  
Through out the speech Loki was throwing spells at him, stinging him over and over with his magic. But when he reached the end, he dropped his arms and burst into tears. They wracked his whole body and Thor instantly rushed to his partner's side to hold him.  
Softly, Thor reassured Loki, "Of course I don't hate you. You and my child mean so much to me, it just took a while to realise it. I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't think and for that I am eternally sorry. I know that your father wants to dissolve the marriage, and I deserve it, but please! I want you to stay with me and help me rule. I want you to keep me company and bring up our child with my help. I love you, and not just platonically. I love you as my Husband and my Consort."  
As Thor was speaking, Loki's sobs died down until he was just stood in Thor's arms listening to him. When he finished, he fell silent and waited for Loki's reaction.  
The dark-haired male stayed silent for a moment too before voicing his opinion, "I want to stay too, but only if you stay. I will try and persuade my Father to let me stay. I'm still angry though. You hurt me, so be prepared to earn my trust again," The blonde nodded eagerly and Loki smiled endearingly, " Now can you help me to my room."  
This drew attention to his baby-bump, and after a nod from Loki, Thor laid his hand on it softly, "Has the baby been giving you much trouble?"  
"No, but I can tell it will do later on in the pregnancy. The healers have told me that I will be on bed rest from about 26 weeks onwards. It will be so boring!"


	15. Trust

If asked, the servants around the palace would say that nothing had changed, that the two princes were acting as if Thor hadn't left. However, there were subtle differences. Vidar watched as his best friend and the future king of Asgard sat in the courtyard. He hadn't seen much of Loki for the past couple of months, as he had been hidden in his chambers only letting Sif in. It had hurt, of course it had - his best friend didn't want to talk to him, but he accepted it. This was Loki he was talking about. Saga had also been down due to the lack of contact but had recently been called home on urgent business.  
Now however, the princes were much closer. Thor couldn't keep his hands of the raven-haired man. He was always touching his belly or had an arm around his shoulders or on the small of his back. And by the looks of it, Loki was enjoying all the contact. Also since Thor had come home, Loki had started talking to Vidar again. They now had regular conversations during which Loki was excitable and animated. He hadn't even been this happy before Thor had left.  
Vidar knew that in a week or so's time he would be headed back to Jotunheim, and he was very glad to know that his friend was once again content with his life. He had made sure to have a few stern words with Thor, and once reassured of his genuine intentions, felt that it was finally time that he went back home. He knew he would miss Loki, and to some extent his husband, but they would still talk and write. But he also knew that as soon as he got home, he was goingto try and persuade Loki's parents to let him moveb ack to Asgard.

The two princes were walking in the palace gardens, that were full of beautiful flowers. They always mesmerised Loki, as he had grown up in a kingdom of ice. He had never seen anything like them before Asgard. He could feel eyes on the back of his head and turned to smile excitedly at his husband, who laughed deeply at the childish wonder in his partners eyes. It had taken a while for everything to become like it was before, but they had managed it. But it wasn't completely the same. Too much had changed to go back to the exact same routine as before. Loki now spent every night wrapped in Thor's thick arms, and woke up every morning to a smile and a kiss. They had been growing closer, it was undeniable.  
The forstgiant still didn't completely trust his other half, but he found himslef more willing to. He knew that soon the trust he once placed in him would be completely regained by the blonde, and if he was honest with himself, he wanted that.  
The laugh that Thor had let out was soon replaced by worry though when Loki winced visibly and wobbled a little. When the muslced prince dashed forward to balance his husband he was waved away. This was Loki's last day out on the grounds before he was restricted to bed rest, and he was determined to take advantage of it. He scowled at his husband before carrying on walking. In reality he loved the attention and care Thor was showing, but the blonde didn't need to know that - It would go straight to his head if he did.  
After the walk, they headed back to their chambers where they had a private dinner and played some chess. Naturally, Loki beat Thor at every single game. When they had finished playing, Thor helped Loki into bed, but instead of going to change himself, he planted a kiss on Loki's mouth.  
"Thank you for my second chance..."


	16. Hello

Green eyes flew open as agony shot through his body, stemming from his middle. A cry fell from his lips as he clutched his pregnant stomach. Suddenly, the pain stopped and he panted in relief, before reaching over to his left and shaking Thor.  
Said God groaned a little before mumbling, "What Loki? It's barely past midnight..." He rolled over to look at his husband and instantly his eyes focused as he sat up, seeing the dark-haired man's face screwed up in pain as another wave hit him.  
"I'm having contractions, Thor! Call the hea-Ahhh" He curled in on himself, cradling his middle as his muscles spasmed. He was aware that the birth would not occur naturally, despite his body creating the necessary organs temporarily - the baby was too big for that. He had been informed by the chief healer that he would grow to about 8 or 9 foot tall when he reached full height.  
Thor ran out of the room at full speed, dressed only in his night-shirt. He headed for the healer, bumping in to servants in his hurry. When he reached the infirmary of the palace he barged through the door, almost pulling it of it's hinges. The healer turned to glare, a scowl on her lips, but upon seeing Thor, or more importantly the alarm on his face, she sucked in a breath and grabbed the bundle lying on the desk to her right.  
Sytske had packed the bundle weeks ago in anticipation of this very morning. She sighed in exasperation - she had just been about to go to bed. She rushed along after a prince, and it wasn't long until they were entering the prince's chamber.  
Loki looked up when his husband entered with the royal healer following. His last contraction had been several minutes ago. Having been well educated by the healers that resided in the palace, he knew that they would start small and spaced apart, slowly becoming worse and more common.  
Upon entering the room, Healer Sytske got straight to business. She unwrapped the bundle on the bedside table and picked out a scanner, running over Loki's distended belly. An image of the baby appeared above him, and his heart fluttered seeing the child that would soon be in his arms.  
Over the next few hours, contractions came and went, and the birth of the baby came nearer and nearer. It was 6am that day when the healer decided it was time that the baby was born.  
At 6:12am a healthy baby girl was born, at 14lbs and 4oz. Within seconds of the birth, Loki's magic healed the scar that had been left on his stomach. The healer placed the new born in Loki's arms, and he cradled the little girl.  
"Do you want to hold her?" Loki tiredly looked up at Thor who was watching them with awe, as if he couldn't believe that they'd had a child together. After a moment, he nodded and arranged his arms into a cradle before bending slightly, ready to recieve her.  
"What do you want to call her?" The blonde asked his husband, not moving his eyes from the bundle in his arms.  
"Ava. I always loved that name, was always telling my sister that if I had a daughter, that was what I would call her." The prince smiled up at his husband, who smiled back.  
"Ava it is. How about Ava Sif - she did save our relationship, after all?"


	17. Ava

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short epilogue. Happy New Year to all, hope that 2015 is the best so far!

Thor was stood, watching his husband and daughter play. At 7 years, she was palyful and intelligent, taking after her daddy, but hands on and always ready for a play-fight with her papa. However, she looked more like a 12 year old in height due to her frostgiant genes. Soon after her birth, they had discovered that she had inherited her Papa's blue eyes and blonde hair, which was flying around in two pigtails as she was spun around in Loki's arms.  
"Papa!" A young voice shreiked, causing Thor to turn around, a grin stretched across his face. Not a second later, there was a little figure in his arms, squirming in excitement. Oscar was their four year old son, and like his sister, he shared his Papa's blonde hair. However he did have his daddy's green eyes and his skin was tinted blue. He, unlike his sister, was not taller than the average asgardian child of his age.  
After a moment, Thor set his son down and let him run into the playroom. Seeing this, Loki swung Ava onto her feet, and she promptly grabbed Oscars hand and pulled him further into the room, Loki calling after her to be careful.  
He then walked after Thor, giving him a peck on the lips before leaning back against his chest to join Thor in watching the children. After a few moments, the dark-haired man turned around and looked up at the King of Asgard (having been crowned 5 years ago).  
"Come on!" He pulled the man into the room and enthusiastically joined in.  
"Loki," He waited until the frostgiant was looking at him, "I love you."  
He just smiled and said, " Love you too. Now come and play!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you liked my first chapter of the story. Personally I am quite proud of it, and the title.


End file.
